


【盾冬】约会指导

by yanguang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanguang/pseuds/yanguang
Summary: summary:巴基告诉史蒂夫，他明天有个约会。他需要史蒂夫教导他如何和女孩子约会。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18





	【盾冬】约会指导

史蒂夫坐在地板上，身后靠着床沿，画本放在腿上，他拿着笔认真地在本子上描绘 。窗外的阳光正好照到他身上，他看起来暖洋洋的。

巴基坐在史蒂夫对面，手里捧着从书架上随手拿的一本小说，一条腿伸到史蒂夫的两条腿中间，另一条腿从侧面搭到他的大腿上，脚尖刚好贴在他的肚子。巴基时不时扫几眼书上的内容便将视线转到史蒂夫身上，看他握着笔的手指在纸上滑动。

他觉得这有趣极了。

恶作剧地动了动放在史蒂夫腿上的那只脚，史蒂夫拿笔的手不出意料地在纸上晃动了一下。

“别闹，线画歪了。”史蒂夫没抬头，擦掉画错的那条线说。

“哦。”看史蒂夫丝毫没有生气，巴基又低下头，放弃了捉弄他的念头，重新把注意力放在书上。

巴基翻开下一页。看起来这本书描写的是战争时期的故事，他又翻了几页。

男主角从小的愿望是参军保卫国家，但他的青梅竹马却想让他安安稳稳地生活而阻止他。有一天，他的青梅竹马突然让他单独来她的房间……

吧唧突然不想看了，“啪”的一声把书合上。

“这本书没什么意思。”

史蒂夫听到后抬起头，“你才看了不到十分钟。”

“我只用了十分钟就看出来了这本书很无聊。”巴基不满意地撅起嘴，把两只脚都搭在史蒂夫腰上。他知道史蒂夫怕痒，尤其的腰——他比巴基瘦得多，尤其是腰上薄薄的皮肤最无法忍受痒，巴基能感受到在他脚贴上去的时候史  
蒂夫身体僵了一下，但是并没有阻止。这下他应该不能好好画画了吧。

“有个人想约我出去……那个女孩。”巴基盯着史蒂夫拿笔的那只手，攥着笔尖的手指关节泛红，他抬起头，“上星期日，我们在公园见过的那个女孩，她想和我约会。”

灼热的视线落在巴基眼睛里，来自史蒂夫。持续了一秒，或者两秒，然后又恢复正常，史蒂夫继续在本上作画。

他动笔的幅度减小了，巴基想。一定是变小了，和刚才不一样。

“所以你接受了？”

“当然，我怎么可能拒绝那么漂亮的女孩。”

“说的也是。那祝你约会愉快。”史蒂夫还是没有抬头，但他语气真诚没半分虚假，就好像真的是普通好友的祝福一样。

“是吗？真的这么想吗，你不会因为没有女孩约你而嫉妒我吧。”巴基凑近了点，用双手拖着脸颊，盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，它们像湛蓝的海平面时不时泛起的浪花。

“你是我最好的朋友，巴基。”史蒂夫放下笔，“我永远支持你的决定，我为你的快乐而快乐，我为你的痛苦而痛苦。我很高兴有女孩子喜欢你，如果你也喜欢她，我会真诚地祝福你们。”

“嗯。”巴基依然看着他的眼睛，轻声回答。

他在撒谎，史蒂夫在撒谎。小骗子。

“那我要怎么做才好呢？”巴基身体前倾地半跪在史蒂夫面前，手扶在他肩膀两侧，连他自己都不察觉地加重了力道，“如果她对我表白，我应该答应吗？”

“当然……你没有拒绝的理由……”

“好的。那然后呢？我们应该接吻吗？”

“大概……如果你想的话。”

“可我从来没有和别人接吻过，我会搞砸的。我们应该事先练习一下，是不是？你可是我最好的朋友。”

他不等史蒂夫说出任何拒绝的话就靠近他的脸，紧闭双眼贴上他的嘴唇，因为太急躁还碰到了他的牙齿。

他听到“啪嗒”一声，史蒂夫手里的笔掉到了地板上。

他看到巴基的睫毛由于紧张而轻微颤动，头上的碎发触到他的额头。他猛地推开巴基，巴基松开手，重心不稳地向后倒在地板上。

巴基痛地叫了一声。

“抱歉，巴基。抱歉，我没想到你会摔倒。”史蒂夫没意识到巴基对他一点防备都没有，他后悔自己用了那么大力气，他心疼极了，赶紧上前检查巴基有没有受伤。“摔到头了吗？很疼吗？真的抱歉，我先扶你起来。”

“我没事。倒是你，我如果像你这么对女孩的话，她一定会生气地走开吧？” 巴基握住史蒂夫那只不知所措的手，“我应该怎么做呢？你可是我最好的朋友，你应该好好教我。”

说完这句话，巴基突然意识到，史蒂夫生气了。但他没有停止，他依然自顾自地说“如果你是我……你应该亲吻我，然后帮我脱掉衣服……”

史蒂夫的呼吸变得粗重，眼神炽热得要将他烤化。

身体前倾，手支撑身体，史蒂夫俯下身，他们的脸逐渐靠近到能感受彼此的温热吐息，巴基觉得自己心脏砰砰砰跳的要吵到他了，他像偷吃的小猫在史蒂夫看不见的地方拽着他的衣角。

他们身体几乎贴在一起地接吻，史蒂夫脑子混乱得不行，明明不该是这样的——他是他最好的朋友而非什么乱七八糟的恋人、伴侣，他应该停下来。但他偏偏又觉得巴基的嘴唇甜腻得要命，软软滑滑地要把他吸进去了。理智应  
该放到一边，亲吻他爱抚他才是本能。

巴基手胡乱地在衬衫上摸索着想要解开自己的扣子，但两人身体贴得太紧，他最终只解开了最上面的两颗扣子。

史蒂夫终于肯放开他，他觉得巴基就像泡在奶油里一样软，他的脸颊变得粉红、敞开的胸口一起一伏。他从地板上起身，跪坐在史蒂夫面前，手指急切地去解史蒂夫的腰带。他知道史蒂夫硬了，刚刚趴在他身上时巴基感觉他腿间有什么在顶着他。

他脱掉史蒂夫碍事的内裤，挺立的阴茎弹出来，他低头将头部含在嘴里添湿，顶端溢出的液体和唾液混在一起顺着嘴角流下。

这不对，史蒂夫想，太糟糕了。他承认他喜欢巴基，但他只是他的朋友，他们可以以朋友的身份穿过街巷牵手回家，以朋友的身份同床共枕度过夜晚，也许像现在一样他需要以朋友的身份祝福他和别的女人在教堂宣誓然后结婚生子，见证他被某个陌生人陪伴着共度一生。而不是像现在这样不明不白地教他什么怎么和女孩约会。

我嫉妒你干什么，史蒂夫在心里呐喊，伴随着巴基青涩地吞吐他的阴茎，我嫉妒那个你愿意和她约会的女孩。他内心燃起了一团嫉妒的明火，被下身阵阵快感添柴而烧地更旺，理智被烧成一团乱遭的灰。

巴基正费力地将阴茎吃到嘴里，完全涨红的柱体顶到他的上颚，舌头舔着顶端的小孔，再把溢出来的咸腥液体咽下。

“我现在就教你该怎么做。”

史蒂夫拽起他的头发，巴基被迫抬起头仰面看着他，史蒂夫发现他眼角还挂着几滴由于喉咙的不适而流出的生理眼泪，脸红透了地不住喘息。

史蒂夫把他按到地板上，巴基还没反应过来来发生了什么，裤子就被一把脱了下来。他脸和胸口贴着硬邦邦的地板，他刚想说这样难受，就被后穴里突如其来的痛感惊地尖叫出来。

捏着刚刚被他用来画画的那支笔，朝巴基暴露在空气中的穴口插进去。尽管他已经控制自己收了几分力道，但从未经人事的穴肉依然承受不住异物突然进入，穴口猛地收缩夹住笔端。

停了几秒等巴基适应，接着又插进去了几分。他的手指接触到巴基屁股上的臀肉，他不得不承认手感真的很好，他很想上去掐一把。

“明天你就这么做，听懂了吗？”

“嗯……呜呜……”巴基发出几声不清晰的呻吟，史蒂夫不能判断它们是是回答他还是因为体内异物的不适而喘息。

史蒂夫想把笔再插的深一点，但他发现巴基的声音已经带上了哭腔，眼睛红红地看着他。

“好疼……”

猛然意识到自己把巴基弄哭了，史蒂夫急了，头脑清醒了一点，在心里骂一声自己刚刚的混蛋行为，赶紧把笔抽出来，笔身上还沾着湿乎乎的透明液体。

巴基终于觉得好受些了。虽然做好了心理准备，但身体并没有准备好被插入。他从地板上坐起来，打开床头柜的抽屉，在最里面翻出个小瓶子，红着脸递给史蒂夫。史蒂夫接过一看，瓶身中严肃又正式地用标准印刷体印着“润滑油”字样，史蒂夫一看还是没拆过封的。

虽然没见过这东西但史蒂夫也猜到了用途，难道巴基打算给那个女孩用吗？刚刚被压下来的那股火又烧了起来，他的巴基什么时候学坏了？

他强硬地把巴基从地板拖到床上，分开他的大腿，把润滑油挤在手上，直接朝后穴里伸了两根手指进去。

“啊……！”

巴基疼地用手攥紧身下的床单，仰面惊呼。史蒂夫手指搅动了一会，又加了第三根进去。穴肉似乎随着手指的逐渐扩张而渐渐适应，巴基的呻吟声也逐渐变得甜腻，腰肢开始不安地扭动。

“可以……进来……”从止不住的呻吟声中断断续续地传出几个单词，史蒂夫理解他的意思，将自己刚才一直未经抚慰的阴茎对准穴口，用力插进去。和手指的抚弄扩张不同，阴茎直挺挺地插入不给他一点适应时间。不断被摩擦  
和收缩的肠壁、润滑油的滑腻感将他带到隐秘的禁地，是他在梦里都不曾感受过的美妙体验。他不顾巴基哭喊着让他慢点，反而更用力地顶弄。

“太、太快了……呜呜……我真的受不了了……”

从来没有被进入过的身体承受不住这样的折磨，史蒂夫还不会控制力度，只知道巴基的穴好像有吸力一样，插的越深越舒服。巴基被操的分不出更多力气来反抗。史蒂夫想停下来，但随即又想到巴基明天的约会，明明他喜欢的  
是那个女孩，却又亲了自己……

“我是在教你，如果你不认真学的话会被她讨厌。”史蒂夫烦躁地皱了皱眉头，一边这样说着，一边在他身体里不停地抽插。

“没、没有……没有约会！”

“你说什么？”史蒂夫听到后停下了动作。

“我拒绝她了……我明天没有约会，你不要再生气了。”

“什么？没有？你是不是骗我？”史蒂夫一脸不相信地问。

“我没有骗你，我不会和她约会的……你只顾着画画，我就……对不起。”巴基越说越小声，把脑袋偏向一边不看史蒂夫。

“所以，约会是假的，练习是假的？”

巴基点点头。

史蒂夫拿起巴基刚才递给他的那瓶润滑油问：“那你是故意……让我这样？”停了停斟酌了一下措辞，还是没把那个单词说出口。

“我没有！”巴基的脸更红了，连连否认。“我不知道它是干什么用的。”

“那你把它给我干什么？你……”

史蒂夫话没说完，就被巴基的嘴唇堵住了。他从床上坐起来，本就一团乱的床单变得更褶皱，巴基光裸着上身小心翼翼地亲吻他。既然已经坦白，他就不再畏惧。

“从很久前，在我们刚认识的那时候……”

巴基没说完就又被推到在床上，他感到来自史蒂夫的温柔的抚摸，从脖颈到腰腹，充满着不加掩饰的欲望，伴随着接吻发出的水渍声，在他皮肤上撩起一团团火苗。

他想要更多，于是表现的更加顺从。他配合着史蒂夫的手在床上扭动，腿攀上史蒂夫的腰又收紧，他完全张开自己的身体等着史蒂夫拥有他。

史蒂夫对准穴口将自己的性器缓缓插入，他一直观察着把巴基的表情，确认对方没有不适感后才开始继续深入，在润滑油的帮助下并不费力地进去了。与刚刚气急败坏地强硬插入不同，史蒂夫感觉到巴基在努力放松自己以适应  
后穴被充满，内部的软肉挤着他的阴茎，他动一动它们就会紧张地缩紧不让他离开。

“放松点巴基，我要被夹断了。”

史蒂夫这么说着，等着巴基完全放松下来的那刻，又重重地插进去。

巴基眼角渗出几滴眼泪，嘴里却抑制不住发出撩人的呻吟，他感到的快感大于疼痛，在史蒂夫的温柔攻陷中败下阵来。

史蒂夫在抽送的同时也一直在观察巴基，看他到什么地方巴基会觉得舒服，然后便专心地反复折磨那里。巴基坠落在深海里，他就要被阵阵的快感溺死了。

“从很久以前……”巴基舒服得说话断断续续，单词在他停不下来的呻吟中变了调，史蒂夫握着巴基的许久未被照顾的性器套弄了几下，他感到巴基的后穴突然收缩，颤抖着高潮了。他搂着史蒂夫的胳膊又搂紧了一点，支撑着身  
体凑近史蒂夫耳边用断断续续的语调说：“从很久前开始……在我们还是孩子的时候，我就喜欢你了。”

史蒂夫失神了几秒。他想过种种可能、期待着各种各样的场合说出这句话，但他从没想过会是现在这样。

他用力的埋到巴基身体的最深处，被无尽的温暖所包围，将精液尽数射进他身体里。

“我也爱你。”

他们保持着交合的姿势，精疲力尽地倒在床上，谁也不愿意挪一下身体。过了好一会，还是史蒂夫先起来了。

他眼神飘向别处，随口说：“我教的还挺好？”

巴基见他还对他撒的谎念念不忘，于是起身眼含笑意地说：

“是很好，但我没学会。你得多教几次。”


End file.
